1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental implant technology and more particularly, to a bone powder filling tool for dental implant, which facilitates filling bone powder in the designated cortical bone area rapidly and uniformly.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an implant receives a lateral torque generated by a non-axial force after a dental implant surgery, a high stress will be produced. Therefore, the angular direction of implant displacement is quite important in a dental implant surgery. However, cortical bone thickness is another factor must be taken into account. Increasing the cortical bone thickness can significantly reduce stress around the implant. Because of this reason, a gum condition check is necessary before implant displacement. If the thickness of the cortical bone is found insufficient, filling of bone powder to lift the cortical bone thickness will be necessary.
For the purpose of increase the thickness of the cortical bone 11 at the area to be implanted with the tooth in a sinus floor 10, the sinus floor shall be performed with a surgical operation of osteotomy, such as shown in FIG. 1, an upper opening 11 shall be formed by drilling on a cortical bone 11. Then, as shown in FIG. 2, the sinus floor 10 is separated and lifted from the opening 12, and then, bone powder 13 is filled in a space between the sinus floor 10 and the cortical bone 11 to increase the thickness of the cortical bone 11 in favor of the process of the subsequent tooth implanting.
A conventional bone powder filling tool 14, as shown in FIG. 3, comprises a handle 15 having on its one end a pushing needle 16 for filling bone powder below the sinus floor 10. However, this tool renders the action of filling bone powder hard and slow, hence time of operation is increased, not only a patient feels more uncomfortable, but also a doctor in charge of the operation feels the operation is a time and physical strength extremely consumptive work.